Randoms
by Michiamotippete
Summary: A collection of my NaLu's one-shot and drabbles! An extract from the last one: " “Lucyyyy, babyyyy, come here! We want to play with you, don’t you want to have fun?” a rough voice asked, a teasing note in his voice."(The raitings will vary depending on the story!)
1. An Encounter That Saved Her Life

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Inspired by _Darkest Minds_. Lucy escapes a camp, where she spent ten years of her life. She lied to survive, but now she meets someone with whom she can drop her façade.

* * *

She was running. Her legs were burning, her breath caught in her throat. Nonetheless, the only thing she was feeling was fear.

After ten long and painful years, she managed to escape from the camp. She was the only one out of 2000 kids. Eleven years ago, started the great epidemic, that hadn't been a disease. The children started to die out of nowhere: parents cried, doctors hopeless, friends afraid, lovers heartbroken.

Her blonde hair floated behind her, she hoped it won't get stuck in the branches. She couldn't slow down, she needed to put distance between the monsters and herself. Today was the day they discovered she wasn't a green: she was smart and clever, but she wasn't as clever as the green people. She was an orange. She was rare and dangerous.

She tripped; brown eyes closing during the fall. She stopped at the end of a valley where a river flowed lazily. The moon reflected on the surface, making the eyes of the blonde search for the night sky. She loved the stars; it was something she had had in common with her mother. The last time they studied the night sky was the day before she was sent to the camp.

_The disease was announced a year before. Today was her birthday and she was celebrating with her family. She was alive. She was surviving. Even though she was breathing and laughing, her parents couldn't shake that feeling of losing her. Their friends, their neighbours, all of them had lost their babies. No one knew what meant to be a survivor, but they knew that the government was taking away the kids who hadn't died. Lucy was in her bed between her parents: Layla, a loving and caring woman, and Jude, a strict but considerate man. Layla was telling her daughter about the stars and the constellations. Lucy had been hanging onto Layla's words, her eyes sparkling._

_-Lucy, it's time for you to open your present!- Jude had told her with a tender smile on his lips. He handed out to her a small silver box, which Lucy took with excitement._

_-Oh, thank you Papa and Mama!- the voice of the little girl was full of emotion. Her parents gifted her with something precious: her mother's engagement ring. It was a simple ring with a star on the top and her parents had used a chain to make a perfect necklace._

_-You are our star, our brightest gift. If something ever happens and you are apart from us, hold that ring and remember that we'll love till the end of the world!- said Layla caressing the girl's hair._

_Later that night she went into her parents' room and, after pressing a gentle kiss on her mother's hand, she said they wouldn't need to worry about her anymore. Her eyes became orange and, in that moment, she saw her parents' memories of her disappear._

_The next morning Lucy wore her new necklace, ready to have breakfast. She'd had an awful nightmare and she was ready to forget it, but little did she know that it hadn't been a dream._

_-Papa, can you make me some pancakes?-_

_The man looked around and when he directed his glance on the little blonde girl, his face became serious._

_-What are you doing in my house? Don't you have any parents?- he said, voice harsh._

_Lucy didn't understand what was going on. She started crying, saying that he was her father, but it was useless. That was the last day in which she saw her dad._

The blonde was now watching the moon in the sky. Silent tears sliding down her cheeks. She rubbed her eyes; it wasn't the time to think about the past. Now was the time to go home.

After varying miles of running, she was exhausted, but she found a small store. She entered it carefully. The bell of the door rang, and she swore under her breath. "_Well, if someone heard that I'm screwed!_" she said to herself. The girl found a jumper and some jeans, they were a little tight on her voluptuous body, but they were better that the camp uniform. The jumper was pink and fluffy, perfect for the spring evenings. Her next stop was the bathroom, where she washed her face and watched her reflection in the mirror. She had livid bags under her big brown orbs, her cheeks were a little bit hallowed and her pink lips were sporting a split lip. She breathed out, closing her eyes and relaxing for a minute. She needed to rest; her body was burning from the effort.

She opened the door to search for something to eat, when her gaze encountered a small girl with long blue hair and rubber gloves. At her feet a white tabby cat. The little girl gasped with surprise; eyes wide.

-Hi!- blurted out Lucy. She couldn't believe it! A kid out of a camp! She wasn't the only one!

The blue haired girl gasped again and with a quick move, she removed one of the gloves. Near her, there was small coffee machine. Her hand flung over the display; brown eyes now tinted pale blue. Electric shocks were now directed to Lucy, who closed the door of the restroom before the electricity could catch her. She waited a few moments and flung open the door. The girl was missing. She searched around and caught a glimpse of blue in the distance. She sprinted towards the kid before she could run away. The girl opened the door of a van and entered it with her cat.

Lucy started to knock on the van desperate. -Hey! Please! Let me in! I won't hurt you; I swear! People are searching for me, please, help me! I can help you too! Please!- she didn't think she was this desperate until her eyes had laid down upon the tiny figure of a little blue haired girl.

The back door of the van flung open and she beckoned Lucy to climb up. The blonde slung on the floor of the van and mimed the words "Thank you" with her lips, breathless. They heard voices and the little girl used a blanket to hide the blonde. The doors flung open and three people climbed up into the van.

-Hi! Did you find anything interesting in the store, Wendy?- said an authoritative feminine voice.

-Uhm…not really…- told Wendy. Lucy felt something brush on her thighs and she heard some sniffing. The engine came alive and the van started moving.

-Where to, Ice Prick?- said a man's voice. Not too loud, not too low. Just right.

-Head north Flame brain, when we need to turn, I'm gonna tell you!- said another voice.

-Are you sure? I don't think you know how to read a map, you're too dumb!- said the first man.

-Oi! I'm a green, I'm the intelligent one here. You're the dumb one, Ash for Brains!- said the other one with a grunt.

-Guys!- echoed the voice of the woman -Don't get started!-

-Yes ma'am!- the men said in unison. Lucy had to bite the inner part of her cheek to stop herself, she didn't want to get caught because she laughed.

**Meow**. The thing, now she knew was a cat, started to mewl and touch her face with its paws. **Meow**. Another set of paws started to touch her back. "_Crap!_" thought Lucy.

-What's there buddy?- said the man with the perfect voice.

"_Now or never_" said the blonde to herself. She sat up and the blanket slipped down on her figure, revealing her face.

-Lucy- everyone, except the little girl, gasped and the van stopped brutally.

-Who are you and what are you doing here?- a knife was now placed near her throat. Harsh brown eyes fixed in her own. Bright red hair was the only thing Lucy could see.

-I'm Lucy. I've escaped from a camp and I needed a ride home- said the blonde with breathless words.

-Erza, wait, it's my fault! She saw me, I ran but she found me! She was desperate, I just wanted to help!- the eyes of the scarlet haired woman searched Wendy. She breathed out and pulled the knife away.

-I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt. One wrong move and you will regret it!- Lucy nodded. Fear was flowing through her veins. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

-I'm Natsu- said a pink haired boy with hazel eyes. He was handsome and Lucy could feel her cheeks heating up a bit. "_Oh, come on Lucy, you don't know him!_" thought the blonde, slapping herself mentally. Near Natsu sat a raven-haired boy. He had a scowl on his face, much different from the heart-warming grin that was spreading across Natsu's lips.

-This is Gray- said the pink haired boy pointing a finger to the other guy. Gray nodded, but the scowl remained glued to his expression.

-I'm Erza- the woman took the hand of Lucy and shook it a little -and the little one is Wendy-. When she said the girl's name, her voice's tone became a little sweeter. Wendy beamed at the blonde and waved her covered hand at her.

-It's nice to meet you all!- Lucy smiled at everyone and waved kindly. Her eyes went to Natsu's face and she swear she saw his cheeks dusted of a fair pink.

-Let's go then!- he said turning to face the street. -Oh, I almost forgot! The blue one is Happy and the white one is Charle!- said the boy. Lucy was confused, but when she felt something curled on her lap she understood. There was a blue Chartreux sitting comfortably on her thighs. She started petting his head and the little guy started purring.

-I think he likes me!- said Lucy. It was the first time after ten years she was petting an animal. Natsu watched the scene in the rear-view mirror, hypnotized by the small smile on the blonde's lips. His heart raced in his chest and his cheeks became hotter. He shook his head and resumed focusing on the street. A small smile grazing his lips too.


	2. A Text to Fight Boredom

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Natsu just got home from work when he receives a text from his girlfriend Lucy. She finds a method to fight boredom. _LEMON_

* * *

Natsu had just got home from the firehouse, he was the department chief and he had to go through a lot of paperwork during his day at work. He loved his job but having to make sure everything was always sorted was exhausting. He sighed tiredly, happy to be home and have some time to relax.

-Hi buddy!- said him to the blue Chartreux that was headbutting his ankles. He bent over to pet his little friend, scooping him up into his muscular arms. The little cat started purring and closed his black eyes. Natsu chuckled, ruffling his salmon hair with his hand.

-I know Happy, this day was long!-

Natsu put the cat down on the large white bed in the bedroom, searching for some clean clothes. He sniffed himself and cringed, he stank really bad. He went to the bathroom to have a shower, but when he was about to put a foot into it, he heard a little **bling**.

**Lucy (key and stars emojis):** Natsuuuu I'm bored!

He smiled at the screen. Lucy is his best friend and girlfriend. They had been friends since Lucy's sophomore year at the high school, but they started dating at her first year at college. He always thought to be extremely lucky, Lucy is a curvy blonde with big brown eyes and plump rosy lips. She's clever, smart, kind and weird; she could have had everyone at her feet. Every boy at school wanted to go out with her, but she chose him. He didn't know why; he was reckless and goofy, and she was too much for him. She was like the brightest star in the sky, with her fair skin and her golden hair; she was amazing, and he vowed to himself that until she wanted to, he will give everything he got to her. He loved her and his mission was to make her smile, because her smile was the most beautiful thing in the entire universe.

**Natsu:** Too bad, I can't help you :P

He looked at the screen, the phrase "is writing…" appeared and he waited, looking at the profile image of his girlfriend. It was a picture of them, Natsu had his arm around Lucy's shoulders and was grinning at the phone while Lucy was kissing his cheek with her manicured hand cupping his other cheek.

**Lucy (key and stars emojis):** But Natsu! I don't know…Can we play at something?

Natsu chuckled, imagining the pout on Lucy's lips.

**Natsu:** Lucy, you're in Alvarez at the moment and I'm home. In Fiore. In Magnolia. About to take a shower.

He waited a few seconds for her answer, but it didn't arrive, so he entered the shower. He was washing his hair when a **bling** came and soon another followed. He rinsed his hair under the rain of the shower and checked his phone. _"Thank God it's waterproof!"_ thought him checking his conversation with her.

**Lucy (key and stars emojis):** I know I'm in Alvarez dummy, but I'M BORED! I finished the conference early today and now I'm in my hotel room.

**Lucy (key and stars emojis):** Sooo….you're naked now?

He blinked once, then twice at the second message. What a weird question, well she's weird so what did he expect?

**Natsu:** Yeah? I'm showering so I need to be naked or are you saying that we did this thing wrong our entire life and we need to wash ourselves with our clothes on?

He resumed cleaning himself, rubbing the soap bar onto his tan skin. **Bling**. He groaned. He loved her, but damn he wanted to finish to wash himself. He finished what he was doing, deciding to check his phone after he exited the shower box. **Bling**. He huffed, tying a towel slightly under where his hips formed a "v". A pink happy trail poking above the white cloth. He took his phone and looked at the notification. Lucy has sent a picture. He furrowed his eyebrows and checked the image, when it opened his breath itched in his throat. Lucy was wearing a loose silky pink tank top, her cleavage deepened by her arms pressing together. Her blonde hair was caught in a messy bun. Her eyes were looking at him with lust, cheeks slightly pink and one finger was caught between her teeth. He felt heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. His eyes grazing her figure, absorbing every detail.

**Lucy (key and stars emojis):** That's a pity. I'd like to take a shower with you…

Natsu coughed, trying to regain his breath. A thought of her watching him like that, while straddling his lap, crossed his mind. He shook his head and started typing.

**Natsu:** Luce, what are you doing?

He was confused, amused and let's be honest: he was starting to be fired up. She left for her business trip a week ago and the trip will last two more weeks. It was hard. They were never apart for long and this period without her was going to be the hardest in his life. Especially, if she kept be a little minx.

**Lucy (key and stars emojis):** I don't know what you mean Natsu. I just need to take a shower, you know…let the water drip down my body, lather my arms, my stomach, my breast…

Natsu's eyes widened. He knew very well that image. He helped her a lot doing that kind of task, maybe slipping his hand between her thighs and feeling how much she wanted him to...

-No! Calm yourself!- he said to himself slapping his cheeks. He watched himself in the mirror and a slight bulge caught his eyes. He sighed. She always made him feel fired up really quickly.

**Natsu:** oh really? You don't know? Well go on, I'm sorry I already took a shower

He replied, adding an image of him in front of the mirror. Towel tied up onto his hips. Bangs down still dump. A hand was ruffling his hair while flexing his arms muscles. A grin on his lips and eyes cocky.

It took Lucy several minutes to replay and Natsu took advantage of the pause on his hormones to get dressed. He wore a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and a black muscular top. He went to the kitchen to cook something to himself. Bling. He was getting some bread for a sandwich when he heard it. Natsu retrieved his phone from the pocket and saw that Lucy had sent a video. He swallowed noisily and opened the video. Lucy was pointing the phone at the mirror in her bathroom. Her hair was down, and she was playing with a strand between her fingers. A sly grin pulling at her lips. Natsu was having problem at breathing. Her body was clad in a tiny pink towel that reached her mid-thigh. The towel was slightly open on the front, giving him a peek of her toned stomach and a part of her groin.

-You're right Natsu. I'm gonna take a nice hot bath instead- she winked at him, licking her lips and started untying her towel. Natsu's eyes widened. His bulge returning at full speed. She was painfully slow and when she was almost done…the video stopped. He groaned. _"That little minx!" _he thought.

Natsu: Luce you're playing with fire, you know that, right?

A growl escaped his lips. He wanted so bad to bend her over the sink and make her beg to fill her with…

No, bad Natsu. Keep calm.

**Lucy (key and stars emojis):** What'd you do to make me understand what I'm doing?

And another pic. That woman was gonna be the death of him. She was in the bathtub. The water reached just above her nipples. Her long dump golden hair was floating around her. Her eyes hooded with lust and the lower lip caught between her teeth. A hand was on her cleavage.

Natsu licked his lips. He wanted to taste her. This was unfair. His boxer was beginning to be tight.

**Natsu:** I'll make you beg

He had completely forgot about his sandwich and was now massaging his length through his pants.

**Lucy (key and stars emojis):** beg for what?

She was doing the innocent part, but Natsu knew she was a perverted. He knew what she wanted. His pants hurt at the thought.

**Natsu:** For me. For my cock inside you. You will beg me to fuck you so bad you won't walk for a week

**Lucy (key and stars emojis):** Maybe you will beg me

He chuckled. His eyes beginning to darken with lust. She was playing so well with him. He lowered his tracksuit bottoms and his boxer to grasp his length. Pre cum was spilling from the tip. He hissed at the feeling of the cold hair kissing he's heated skin.

**Natsu:** No you won't, cause you're being a bad girl and bad girls need to be punished

She answered. With and audio. _"Oh God, what if she's touching herself?"_ he thought, grunting. He started pumping his shaft faster, imagining Lucy a moaning mess while he's thrusting into her from behind. Her hair held by his hand, the other firm on her hips. He groaned and listened to the audio.

-Why am I a bad girl, Natsuu?- her voice was airy. She moaned his name and he heard the water moving. So, she was touching herself. A growl escaped his lips, picturing his goddess of a girlfriend touching her slick folds. The water making her wetter and helping her pump her pretty dainty fingers inside her. He had to grip the counter, his cock twitching. He needed to feel her tight pussy around him, clenching him.

-Oh fuck, Lucy- he answered her with a vocal message -you keep doing this little play and I'm gonna tie you and oblige you watch me get off- he groaned at the phone.

She was calling him. Lucy wanted to have sex on the phone with him. They never done it. Yeah, they had sexted a lot, but they never had done that. Lucy had always said she was embarrassed, she'd get flustered and the mood would be ruined. However now she wanted to do it and he was all fired up. Who was him to neglect this thing to her?

He answered the phone. -Lucy- growled him. His grip on the counter making his knuckles turning white. She was panting heavily.

-Natsu- she breathed -you'd want me to watch you touch yourself?- her voice was airy. He grunted her name, tightening the grip on his shaft and slowing his movements.

-You're not being my good girl Luce. You want to be punished, don't you?-

She mewled his name. She appeared in his mind. One hand to her breast, pinching her rosy nipples, the other one between her thighs. Two fingers pumping inside her, while her thumb giving quickly strokes to her clit. Her head rested against the bathtub.

-Yes, yes, I want to- her voice was a whisper and Natsu fought to not cum right away.

-You'd want to be fucked senseless Luce?- his finished talking with a grunt. His dick twitching in his hand, he thumbed his tip where pre cum was spilling and he dragged the slick substance along his length.

She moaned again. -Yes Natsu, I want to feel you inside me- she said.

-Well Luce, you gotta wait cause you need to be punished. You know, I said you were a bad girl and you didn't receive it yet…- he told her chuckling. He was sure she was pouting, a whispered "but Natsu!" escaped her pretty lips.

-You need to be spanked. You pretty ass high while I stay behind you. Your wrists tied with my scarf. Tell me Luce, you'd like that?- his voice low, loaded with lust. Several minutes passed. Lucy moaning loudly. She was a mess just with his words. His hips were thrusting in his hand, imagining it was his girlfriend womanhood.

-Yes, yes,_ yes_! Oh Natsu I'm _ngh_ close…-

-My dirty girl. You're getting off just with my words. You can't wait to be punished, Luce? You need it badly, don't you? Do you want me to make you cum just spanking you, eh? You'll be so beautiful; with your hips high. You'll be a mess and after you cum I'm gonna put my dick into you and make you cum again.- he didn't know why but talking dirty was one of his biggest turn on and he knew it was Lucy's too.

He heard her cum. That was so hot. He felt something break inside him, pleasure shot through his veins. A low growl resonated in his throat. Her name escaped his lips. He came with three spurts; a white and sticky substance was now visible on the side of the marble kitchen counter.

-I regret not doing this before, it was…- she said out of breath, still recovering from her high.

-Yeah- he said, cringing at the counter and taking some napkins to clean the mess.

-Natsu? What's wrong? You thought it was weird? We don't have to do it again, you know…- concern filtered from her voice.

-Luce, no! I liked it! Imaging you, touching yourself and getting off just from my words…that was hot! I just…I came and…uhm…I'm in the kitchen…- he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

-Natsu Dragneel! You came on MY kitchen counter, didn't you?-

She was angry. Really angry. _"And here I thought we could do it again…"_ he told himself.


	3. A Cold Bed

_This is an angst idea I came up with in the bus going home, it's a drabble so it's really short!__I hope you'll like it, I'm not very good with angst!_

_As always don't forget to review, you'll help me become better! Lova ya!_

Rating: T

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes. Brown orbs unfocused on her white ceiling, where some stickers were attached. Bright stars were watching her, they resembled the constellations of her youth, where her mother was still alive.

Leo, Aquarius, Virgo...all of the twelve zodiac signs were displayed on her ceiling. It was Natsu's present, he surprised her one night and she had cried, 'cause he was the best boyfriend in the world. He did that just because she loved the stars and he wanted to make her smile. He was so caring, she loved him so much.

A small tear fell from her eyes, now closed again. Her bed was cold, he wasn't there to hug her.

She started having nightmares from that day and she had just wake up for the umpteenth time. She needed him to calm her, she needed his voice to lull her to sleep.

Months had passed and she was slowly losing sanity. Food wasn't a priority, friends weren't a priority, going out wasn't a priority. The only thing that was a priority was Natsu, but he wasn't there.

He left saying that she would be safe without him. He left saying that he loved her but he had to go to protect her.

He left and she couldn't breathe.


	4. Murder Prompt for the Starsoba Fictober

_HI! I wanted to partecipate in the starsoba too so here I am…late…BUT I WAS STUDYING 'CAUSE I HAD AN EXAM, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!_

_Don't forget to review, your help is amazing! I love you all!_

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**WARNING FOR VIOLENCE AND BLOOD**_

It was cold outside. The freezing breeze caressed her battered skin, making her body shiver. It was dark, no lights around, she could only rely on her eyes, which were unfocused.

She was in a narrow alley. It was so silent, her heavy breathing and the incessant thumping of her heart in her ears were the only things she could hear.

_Steps._

She heard steps, they were near, they were coming to get her. She needed to run, but she was so tired, her body was heavy and sitting near the dumpster wasn't so bad.

_Other steps. They were from more than one person._

Her eyes widened, panic swirling in those brown orbs. She moved a lock of hair behind her ear. Her usually bright golden hair was now grime, blood and dirt smearing her tresses.

_Murmurs and laughs._

The group was so close, she needed to escape. She needed to run. She pushed with her feet and her hands to sit, heavy breaths left her split lips; with another push she stood up and she started running. Her muscles screamed, she felt as her body was aflame: every step was a torture, but she needed to go.

She pushed forward, moving as fast as she can; she could hear voices and steps.

_The groups was chasing her, if she didn't escape she'll die._

The darkness of the alley was too much, she risked falling more than once. _"How long is this fucking thing?"_ she swore in her head. She didn't know how long she ran, it could have been seconds or minutes. She was so tired. She wanted to stop, to sleep, but she couldn't give up.

She kept going, she kept running, she kept hoping.

_Laughs and calls reached her. They were toying with her. They knew she was scared and this excited them even more. She heard whistles._

"Lucyyyy, babyyyy, come here! We want to play with you, don't you want to have fun?" a rough voice asked, a teasing note in his voice.

She risked a glance behind her and she saw them. Five men were after her, she couldn't see who they were but she saw the excited glint in their eyes. They were having fun, she was giving them the thrilling of the hunt.

She was a toy.

She gagged, the horrifying truth was too much to bear; she stopped to puke but nothing came out, her stomach completely empty. She clutched her waist with her arms trying to give herself some comfort, she was trapped. It was her ending point, now was the time to give up. Her knees collapsed under the heavy situation she was in, she hit the ground while tears already started running along her bloody cheeks.

Maybe, if she didn't run they won't find her interesting.

Maybe they'll let her live.

_Maybe._

She scrubbed her eyes with her scratched hands. She couldn't wait for the ending. She'd fight, she wasn't going to give up. Not now, not ever. She stood up again, her muscles screaming again for the fatigue; she started running again and for the first time she saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Literally. There was a light at the end of the long alley.

Just some more and she could reach it. She was hearing the noise of the city. She was safe, she could ask help. Just some more. She could do it.

Suddenly a cold metal entered her back, a sudden pain erupted in the kidneys area. She fell, the pain was too much. She vomited again, this time a dark thing escaped her lips. Lucy tried to clean her mouth with the back of her hand, blood was now covering it.

She vomited blood, her blood, what was going on? She tried to stand up but someone kicked her head, her mind now fuzzy and unfocused. She was lying on the ground, her left hand contracted. She wanted to lift her body, maybe she could still do it, maybe she could still be safe.

"Hi baby, did you miss us?" the same voice from before asked. She felt his rough hand caressing her back until it found the handle of the blade and pushed. Lucy screamed.

They were toying with her.

She felt him extract the knife, at this rate she was going to die out of exsanguination. Another pair of hands turned her, she tried to fight it but she was so tired. She just wanted to sleep.

An hot liquid mixed with some coldness caressed her chest. He was caressing her with the blade. He was dirtying her with her blood.

"You're going to scream so much" the rough voice said, excitement present in his tone.

He ripped her shirt and with a fluid movement he stabbed her again, and again, and again…

###

She screamed. She found herself in a sitting position, sweat dumping her creamy skin, her bangs sticking to her forehead. Lucy looked around, trying to focus her eyes on the surroundings: she was in her bedroom, a soft fabric grazing her naked thighs. She got rid off the blankets, inspecting herself. No wounds, no cuts, no blood. _"W-what happened?"_ she asked herself.

A warm hand touched her shoulder and she screamed, falling off the bed.

"Luce! Lucy, it's me! It's Natsu! Lucy?"

Suddenly, a mass of pink spiky hair occupied her vision. The face of the boy was tense, worry swirling in his green eyes. He offered her an hand that she accepted, still trembling from the sudden touch.

"I-I think I had a nightmare…" she trailed off, silent tears now streaming down her cheeks. He hugged her, trying to reassure her. He wanted to assure her that she was safe now. He was there with her.

"What happened Lucy? You kept screaming, I was so worried, I couldn't wake you up…" he said caressing her cheek, cleaning it from her tears.

"I-I was chased by some men…they were hunting me down…I was just a toy…I thought I could do it, that I could be safe…b-but…" she trailed off again, her sobs louder than before. She clutched Natsu's shoulder, having him there as an anchor was what she needed. She was still scared, memories of the nightmare flashing through her mind; the laughs of the men still ringing in her ears.

"Luce, don't worry, I'm here now, I'm not letting anyone hurt you!" he said with confidence, he tightened his arms around her.

She eventually calmed down, Natsu's warmth and caresses let her know she was home.

She was safe, she did it, she found help.


End file.
